Stay
by SchuesterFan
Summary: Quinn Fabray is in love with her teacher but she has no idea about his feelings. One day they meet in front of school and everything just changes.


First of all, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm Polish and my English isn't perfect. There can be many mistakes but I hope you're going to like it anyway. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray came in to Spanish classroom and smiled at her teacher, Will Schuester who's writing something on a board. She sat next to her friend Rachel who was chatting with her boyfriend and Quinn's ex boyfriend Finn. She was happy for them that they're together and they love each other. Of course, she was jealous a little bit because it was about her friend and her ex boyfriend but in the end she wished all the best for them.<p>

"Alright everybody!", said Mr. Schue when everyone arrived. "Today I decided to have very nice lesson. I know how tired you all are so what about singing lesson?"

Rachel Berry smiled and started clapping in her hands. So did Kurt and Finn. Mr. Schuester laughed and took his ukulele and started playing some songs of his favorite band Journey. After the lesson, every student went out with huge smiles on their faces. Only Quinn stayed in classroom. She was packing her books to bag very slowly, watching Schuester's every move. He also stared at her. She smiled and stood up from her seat.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Schue", said Quinn walking out the classroom. Suddenly he took her arm and turned her around so she could see his face. It was very beautiful face. And his grey eyes were very bright. He smiled at her, so did she. "Meet me on school's car park at 6 pm.", he said still smiling. "And please… Come even if weather is bad."

With those words he left her alone in the classroom.

* * *

><p>She was wondering all day what was that about. What did Mr. Schue want to talk about? Did she do something wrong? Or maybe he had something for her what she left at school but he took it to home? A lot of thoughts crossed her mind but none of them seemed to be real. So what could she do? She could just come there and ask. Or just wait and see what will happen.<p>

At 5:45 pm she came to her car and went to school's car park where she was supposed to meet with her teacher. She saw him next to his car. He was standing out there while rain was pouring. He seemed not to care about terrible weather. She decided to pretend that she doesn't mind either. Because he asked her for it.

"I'm happy you decided to show up.", said Mr. Schue when she stood next to him. "I'm sorry about this weather but only now I can tell you what I was planning for really long time." She didn't answer. She just stared and him and waited. Just like she planned to.

Will Schuester smiled and her, came closer and took her face in his hands. "I really need to do something." Her heart started to beating terribly fast. She didn't know what to do. She didn't expect anything like this. So she just stared and waited. "I know that's inappropriate but I feel so happy right now.", he said still smiling. She smiled either. She really wanted to have him very close to herself. She wanted him to kiss her in lips. She wanted to make sure that he's telling the truth and he's not letting her go.

He moved back and turned around. She was staring and him. She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. And Will… Just started singing.

_My whole life waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel._

His voice was really soft and beautiful. She loved when he was singing. She didn't care about rain anymore. Actually, she liked that. He was singing and dancing in the rain and she was watching him so excited.

_And know I tried to tell you that I need you._

Suddenly she felt weird. It was Mr. Schuester singing to her in front of school. Was he singing to her about _love_? Was _he in love with her_ like she was in love with him for a very long time?

She just shook her head and turned around. She started walking to her car still hearing Will's voice. He saw she was leaving but he couldn't just stop singing. She had to know.

_Here I am without you._

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

She looked and him and shook her head again. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. She couldn't say a word.

'_Cause I know this love seems real. _

_But I don't know how to feel._

She opened door of her red car and wanted to sit there and come home. But something stopped her. _Someone_ stopped her.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away_

'_Cause all my life I've felt this way_

_But I could never find words to say_

_Stay, stay!_

She felt her tears filled her eyes. She couldn't help it. They just started to stream down her face.

_So change your mind and say you're mine._

_Don't leave me tonight._

_Stay!_

Now everything became so real. She was standing in front of Will Schuester who's singing to her, showing his _love_ to her. She couldn't just leave him. She had to _stay_ and tell him that she loves him to. She had to do it. She needed to.

When he finished the song, she smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly their lips touched each other. They were kissing. Not the teacher and student but two people. Nothing mattered because they were in love. They didn't care about anything but themselves. They were together, happy as never and nothing and no one could stop them.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p> 


End file.
